Luzes em uma nova Era
by angellsss
Summary: ... O príncipe Legolas retorna a sua antiga casa... em seu caminho ele terá muitas surpresas e encontrará amigos há muito perdidos.
1. Fantasmas do passado

_**Essa é minha primeira historia sobre o senhor dos anéis ela se passa depois da guerra do anel, mais precisamente na era seguinte, uma nova escuridão domina a terra media e os elfos que navegaram para o mar retornam atendendo a um pedido de ajuda mais não adianta a nova escuridão é forte demais quase todas as raças caíram as remanescentes procuram se esconder e se defendem quanto podem.A aliança que os homens mantinham com os elfos há muito foi destruída. O único refúgio dos elfos é a floresta de mikwood onde a única proteção são as aranhas que também oferecem perigo**_

_**O novo senhor do escuro chama-se Calafalas e junto com seus soldados busca extinguir toda a vida da terra media pra formar seu próprio mundo. O príncipe Legolas retorna a sua antiga casa e junto com alguns elfos sobreviventes busca repostas e uma maneira de derrotar esse mal, em seu caminho ele terá muitas surpresas e encontrará amigos há muito perdidos.**_

**Luz numa nova era**

_**Fantasmas do passado**_

Legolas acordou com o coração pesado, mas não surpreso, desde sua volta para a terra - media ele tinha o mesmo sonho mesmo que dormisse por apenas alguns minutos.O sonho mostrava seus velhos amigos da sociedade do anel que a muito haviam deixado esta terra essa era maldição da eternidade ser obrigado e ver muitos daqueles que se ama morrerem, e esses sonhos só traziam lembranças e tristezas que ele desesperadamente tentava ignorar. Ele tinha uma nova guerra para lutar e não deveria deixar suas emoções tomar o controle, deveria apenas continuar sua viagem.

Sem pensar mais ele pôs o capuz preto e seguiu viagem o mais rápido que pode, ele precisava chegar logo a isengard, quando já estava bem próximo uma sombra começou a crescer em seu coração, ele ouviu passos e se preparou para o ataque mais o que ele viu quase o fez cair do cavalo, eram hobbits mais não hobbits comuns eram merry e pipin por um momento ele quase perdeu o controle, ele fechou os olhos tentando pensar e ao reabri-los eles tinham sumido, era impossível mais, antes que ele perdesse todo o controle ele resolveu continuar, ele tinha coisas muito importantes a fazer e não podia deixar alguns fantasma do passado atrapalhar o seu caminho.

**Esse é apenas o começo eu sei que é curto mais o segundo capitulo e os demais serão mais longos, por enquanto é só.Desculpe por algum erro de digitaçao .**


	2. mais surpresas

_**antes de tudo eu nao criei nem possuo o senhor dos aneis nem seus personagens nao pretendo obter nenhum lucro, escrevo apenas por diversao então por favor nao me processem**_

_**Antes do próximo capítulo mais uma pequena explicação**_

_**Após o termino da guerra do anel todas as raças estavam finalmente em paz, isengard havia se tornado um símbolo da guerra, uma lembrança permanente e acabou se transformando numa espécie de biblioteca muito sobre a guerra do anel e outras ameaças da terra média estavam lá.Com a nova escuridão e o fim das alianças de paz, isengard tornou-se impenetrável pois homens e anões não entendiam muito sobre o que estava guardado lá e não permitiam que nenhum elfo chegasse lá, pois acreditavam que eles eram responsáveis pelo fim da paz, mas mesmo assim os elfos resolveram arriscar e mandaram alguém a isengard em busca de possíveis respostas.**_

_**Mais surpresas**_

Após passar por todas as defesas de isengard Legolas não sabia mais o que encontrar, ele buscava respostas mais ao mesmo tempo seu coração crescia cada vez mais inquieto e desconfiado, ao entrar na torre ele pode sentir que algo o esperava restava saber se ele poderia enfrentar esse desafio.

_______________________________________

Dentro da torre tudo estava muito tranqüilo e ele não demorou a encontrar o que queria, antigos pergaminhos e livros élficos que falavam sobre as guerras da terria media, ele não pretendia ficar mais pois não gostava do lugar e se fosse descoberto estaria em grande perigo, ele parou de pensar quando ouviu algo atrás dele ,eram passos, alguém estava chegando

Antes que ele pudesse se esconder a pessoa apareceu e quando ele a viu quase perdeu os sentidos: era Aragorn.

_________________________________

Aragorn não sabia como tinha chegado a este lugar nem onde estava sua mente estava muito confusa, a ultima coisa que lembrava era Rohan e ver o olhar de terror de Legolas ao vê-lo o deixou ainda mais preocupado,principalmente quando ele o observou mais atentamente seu amigo, que estava totalmente vestido de preto ,seus cabelos não estavam trançados e mal chegavam aos ombros, ele parecia chocado e mais pálido que o normal quando se aproximou Legolas começou a se afastar e parecia ainda mais assustado

"não se aproxime de mim!"

"Legolas sou eu Aragorn"

"Você esta morto eu estava lá eu o vi " o elfo pos as mãos na cabeça e ficou ainda mais agitado

" por que todos os fantasmas resolveram me visitar?"

Aragorn não entendia o que estava acontecendo mais ele conseguiu se aproximar de Legolas e segura-lo fazendo-o olhar diretamente em seus olhos "Legolas eu não estou morto, olhe para mim eu estou realmente aqui"

Mesmo ainda em choque o elfo pareceu entender e lentamente começou a se acalmar

"Como isso é possível?"

"o que é possivel, Legolas voce nao está fazendo sentido"

"Aragorn a guerra do anel a muito terminou estamos na era seguinte você ,você está morto a muito tempo"

Agora era a vez de Aragorn ficar chocado e palido

"Isso não pode ser"

"Sim é verdade, olhe ao seu redor Aragorn ,estamos em Isengard, tudo mudou"

"O que aconteceu, como isso é possivel?"

"Não sei ,eu...!"

antes que ele continuasse ouviu um barulho vindo de fora algo como um grito de guerra

"O que foi isso?"

"A noite está caindo não podemos ficar aqui é muito perigoso, precisamos ir o tempo para respostas e perguntas nao é agora. Vamos"

Aragorn tinha muitas perguntas a serem respondidas mais ele sabia que agora nao era hora, entao resolveu seguir legolas

Do lado de fora da torre havia um cavalo negro e tudo parecia estranhamente tomado pela escuridão ate as poucas arvores que haviam no local pareciam tristes e sem vida , o sol começava a se por e parecia espalhar ainda mais escuridao, ele não sabia no que acreditar era obvio que ele não estava mais na terra media que ele conhecia, só restava saber o que havia acontecido e o que fazer.

Legolas pôs um capus preto e entregou um a Aragorn, depois eles foram embora rapidamente.

Depois de um tempo viajando a cavalo quando eles chegaram numa floresta ou no que restou dela Legolas parou e analisou atentamente o lugar tendo certeza de que nao havia perigo,depois de algum tempo finalmente ele constatou que era seguro

"Acho que estamos seguros aqui, agora sim podemos esclarecer algumas coisas,voce precisa saber tudo o que aconteceu só depois acho que teremos algumas respostas."


	3. Respostas

Eles permaneceram em silencio por alguns minutos então Legolas começou a contar tudo o que sabia e o que tinha acontecido

­_____________________________________________________________________________

_Flashback _

_Os poucos elfos que ainda viviam em Val fenda e nas demais cidades élficas atavam indo embora, há muito a terra-média não era mais lugar para os elfos e eles podiam sentir o império dos homens chegando ao seu auge e permaneceria sim por um bom tempo quando começariam a decair._

_Eles não estavam esperando um súbito ataque de uma nova força que eles não conheciam mais que claramente conhecia as fraquezas élficas em apenas uma batalha Val fenda havia caído e em seqüência as demais cidades élficas foram atacadas a única que se mantinha de pé era mikwood que ainda não havia sido atacada lá residia muita da esperança élfica pois muitos dos elfos que haviam atendido ao chamado do mar retornaram e esperavam lá por uma chance de responder ao próximo ataque. No palácio da cidade o rei esperava ansioso o retorno de seu filho._

_Legolas não esperava voltar a terra media nem esperava enfrentar uma nova guerra tão cedo mais aqui estava ele as portas da sua antiga casa.O palácio continuava bonito como sempre foi mais o ar que se respirava por essas terras era um ar de mistério e medo, ele esperava descobrir logo contra o que estaria lutando mais ficou surpreso ao ouvir as palavras de seu pai_

"_não sabemos contra o que estamos lutando"_

"_Como assim?"_

"_As cidades élficas foram atacadas sem aviso, não sabemos nada nem um nome só que eles parecem não querer prisioneiros eles procuram extermina tudo em seu caminho e são ainda mais resistentes que orcs, eles tem a aparencia de homes mais claramente não sao humanos "_

"_Quando eles vão atacar?"_

"_Não temos certeza mais calculamos que será em breve por isso já estamos preparados "_

"_Temos alguma ajuda?"_

"_Estamos esperando noticias dos homens"_

_As noticias que o rei Thranduil__e sperava não forram as melhores segundo o mensageiro os homens foram atacados e segundo eles por elfos agora o reino dos homens estavam contra os elfos e evidentemente eles não ofereceriam ajuda_

_Para não por em risco a cidade o rei deu inicio a batalha na floresta e esperava terminar-la antes do anoitecer, pois as aranhas que habitavam seu reino se tornavam mais ativas ao cair da noite e poderiam colocar em risco a vida dos próprios elfos, sem a ajuda necessária as criaturas ganharam força rapidamente e chegaram a cidade, mais para a surpresas dos elfos a noite os fez recuar, aparentemente eles temiam as aranhas. Em outro momento isso não significaria nada, mais naquele instante eles se sentiram aliviados, finalmente eles haviam descoberto uma fraqueza, algo a ser usado a favor dos elfos_

_Fim do flashback_

_­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Legolas parou de falar por alguns minutos e depois continuou

"como eles conseguiram entrar na cidade tivemos que tomar providencias e adentramos no território das aranhas, é lá que estamos e por enquanto lá ainda é dessa batalha eles seguiram atacando outras cidades humanas e anãs, hoje os anões usam Moria como refúgio e os homens se concentram em Minas Thirith e Rohan, algum tempo depois descobrimos que o senhor das criaturas chama-se Clafalas, os demais são chamados espectros por não terem nome e poderem se transformar tanto em elfos quanto em Anões e homens. Lutamos sozinhos, mais nesse momento está acontecendo uma reunião onde estamos tentando reconquistar as nossas antigas alianças e eu estou aqui em busca de respostas ,talvez em algum desses livros élficos haja mais alguma coisa sobre está nova ameaça"

Aragorn permanecia congelado no lugar, ele não sabia o que dizer mais Legolas sabia que ele precisava de tempo, ambos precisavam, ainda haviam muitas perguntas a serem respondidas, mais nesse momento nenhum deles as possuía e seus corações já estavam suficientemente inquietos para mais preocupações, então como se lesse os pensamentos de Aragorn, Legolas se aproximou e pôs uma mãos em seu ombro

"meu coração se enche de alegria ao vê-lo de novo, mais sei que está confuso ,assim como eu, descanse meu amigo, amanhã haverá tempo para mais respostas"

Aragorn não discutiu e em alguns minutos estava dormindo

Legolas permaneceu vigiando mais o cansaço foi mais forte e logo ele também dormiu. Pela primeira vez desde seu retorno a terra media seu coração parecia feliz e cheio de uma nova esperança.

**provavelmente vai ter alguma palavra faltando pois o programa ou o site simplemente engole algumas palavras mais eu depois as coloco de novo entao me desculpe se tiver faltando alguam coisa vou fazer possivel para arrumar isso;)**


	4. Reunião

_**Eu não sabia exatamente como começar este capitulo e ele não ficou como eu queria mais ainda assim aqui está**_

Legolas e Aragorn acordaram cedo e caminharam praticamente o dia todo, a noite novamente eles pararam mais dessa vês não tiveram tanta sorte pois algum tempo depois da parada Legolas ficou em alerta, a floresta era escura e silenciosa mais ao longe podiam ser ouvidos passos e o som de metal provavelmente espadas.

Aragorn viu ele de pé e soube que algo não estava bem.

"Legolas o que houve?"

"Não estamos sozinhos"

Aragorn conhecia Legolas a tempo suficiente para saber que dificilmente ele errava mais mesmo assim ele não podia deixar de argumentar

"Talvez não seja nada"

"Não, precisamos nos preparar"

"Quantos? "

"Não sei ao certo mais creio que não muitos "

Legolas estava certo eram cerca de dez criaturas vestidas de negro e que se moviam rapidamente, eram claramente menos robustas e resistentes que os orcs mais pareciam ágeis e inteligentes. Durante a batalha mesmo com poucas criaturas Aragorn achou difícil dete-las elas dominavam perfeitamente a espada e estranhamente copiavam seus movimentos com quase total perfeição.

Depois de algum tempo eles finalmente conseguiram derrota-las, assim que a ultima delas caiu, elas começaram a se desfazer e logo o lugar estava novamente vaziu.

Aragorn viu isso e ficou intrigado

"Essas criaturas são fantasmas?"

"Não exatamente elas desaparecem quando são derrotadas mais logo se transformam de novo é por isso que são tão perigosas, não podemos matá-las, acreditamos que elas só serão realmente derrotadas se seu líder cair.

Aragorn resolveu não perguntar mais tudo isso só o deixara ainda mais confuso.

"E agora ?"

"Precisamos sair daqui, elas não vão voltar agora mais acho que devem haver mais pó ai"

Uma voz não muito longe dali chamou a tenção dos dois

Legolas não podia acreditar em seus ouvidos

"Eu não acredito... parece... Ginli!"

Aragorn tambem não acreditava

"Será possível ?"

Mais uma vez eles foram interrompidos mais agora no entanto o dono da voz e quatro Hobbits estavam ali diante deles.

"O que fazem por aqui amigos ?"

Ambos ficaram paralisados no lugar era clamente ginli em frente a eles.O anão não entendeu a reaçao mais resolveu continuar

"Boa noite amigos, talvez possam nos dizer o que está acontecendo, encontrei os Hobbits a algum tempo atraz e nenhum de nós sabe onde está nem como chegou aqui."

Antes que algum deles pudesse responder um outro elfo apareceu junto a eles, ele parecia inofensivo mais não houve tempo para apresentações uma flexa atravessou diretamente seu peito, apos o choque inicial todos notaram que quem tinha atirado era legolas e não entenderam sua reação. O elfo nao esperou ninguem falar e disse rapidamente o motivo do ataque

"Ele não é um elfo'

Todos exeto legolas e aragorn ficaram ainda mais surpresos quando a criatura começou a se desfazer e logo desapareceu.

"O que foi isso ?"

"Foi um espectro tenho certeza que ele não andava sozinho" Legolas olhou diretamente para Aragorn "precisamos sair daqui"

Ninguem se mecheu e Ginli novemente falou, agora já um pouco irritado"O que esta acontecendo?"

Legolas finalmente pareceu notar os outros e antes que ele tivesse alguma reação, ou começasse a se preocupar Aragorn falou somente para ele ouvir

"Acho que so teremos as respostas em mikwood"

"Tem razão, vamos embora"

Finalmente os hobbits sairam do estado de choque e deixaram a curiosidade falar mais alto

"Ei, não vão nos dizer o que esta havendo? "

Aragorn respirou fundo e rezou para eles entenderem "Eu sei que estão confusos, nós também estamos mais não podemos responder suas perguntas agora ,prometo que assim que estivermos num lugar seguro responderemos o que pudermos"

"E onde seria esse lugar seguro?"

Aragorn ainda nao sabia mais nao precisou responder nada, Legolas falou antes

"Vou encontrar com um grupo de elfos e vamos a mikwood não é muito longe nao se preocupem, agora por favor vamos, essas terras não são seguras"

Mesmo sem entender nada todos concordaram e seguiram caminho, logo eles encontraram um grupo de cinco elfos e todos seguiram sem pausas para a cidade elfica

* * *

Aragorn já tinha visitado a cidade elfica e ficou um pouco surpreso com a mudança de paisagem e em certo ponto pela mudança de direção, Legolas notou isso e relembrou o que já tinha falado

"A antiga cidade era muito vulnerável, agora moramos mais para o interior da floresta.

Em um ponto do caminho os poucos cavalos foram deixados de lado e eles seguiram a pé, tempo depois eles tiveram a primeira parada.

Legolas procurou se certificar que o lugar era seguro foi quando notou entre as arvore a presença de alguem e se surpeeendeu um pouco ao ver que, não era exatamente perigo ,era apenas uma mulher , aperentemente perdida, mais ainda assim ele não podia ignora-la, então apomtou o arco em sua direção e falou de certa distancia

"Quem é você e o que faz aqui? "

A moça por um momento estava completamente surpresa, mais nao parecia assustada

"Meu nome é Anarion e eu não estou armada"

Ele baixou o arco e se notou que apesar de nao ser um elfo ela era muito bonita tinha longos cabelos castanhosos, olhos verdes que se destacavam na paisagen e em seu vestido escuro, ela possuia um ar de levesa e tambem estava calma e segura.

"O que faz sozinha nessas terras deve saber que são muito perigosas ?"

"Eu estou procurando alguem o nome dela é Helena e é apenas uma criança. Minha cidade foi atacada e segundo me disseram, os elfos a salvaram e ela esta em mikwood ,sei que são justos e não a fariam mal, quero apenas ve-la, ela é tudo que tenho.

Legolas não sabia muito o que dizer e nem se deveria confiar nela

"Acha que não a machucamos ?"

"Sim... sei que não começaram essa guerra e sei que não querem o nosso mal, por favor acredite em mim, meu principe"

"Acha que sou um principe ?"

"Faz algum tempo que estou nessas terras, a sua procura, houvi falar que o principe Legolas era amigos de todos os povos e se não me machucou nem me tratou como inimiga é por que é quem procuro"

Mais uma vez ela conseguiu deixa-lo sem saber o que dizer, mais agora ele sabia que ela nao oferecia perigo

"Tem razão realmente sou um principe e me chamo Legolas , Helena está conosco "ele se aproximou dela e segurou sua mão "venha você será bem vinda em nossa casa, lá, ambas estaram seguras"

Seus olhos se cruzaram por um instante e depois de alguns tempo ela afastou seu olhar e sentiu que podia falar novamente

"Obrigado"

_**Eu sei que o texto esta muito partido mais como eu já disse algumas palavras somem depois que eu coloco o capitulo no site,então não posso colocar paragrafos e frase muito longas, desculpe por isso por qualquer erro de digitação e principalmente por alguma palavra sem acento ;)**_


	5. anoes,elfos e homens

Capitulo 4

Minas de Moria:

Gandalf foi até Moria na tentativa de convencer os anões a reatarem as alianças com os elfos, era uma tarefa dificil e como ele havia previsto os anões não estavam abertos a negociações:

"Os anões não podem continuar se escondendo'

"Não estamos nos escongengo Gandalf, sabe muito bem por que estamos aqui" o lider dos anões ainda não aceitava a realidade de que só unidas as raças conseguiriam vencer ainda assim Gandalf insistiu

'Isso é uma loucura não podem culpar uma única raça por tudo o que está acontendo, sabe que isso não é verdade"

"Não ,a única coisa que eu sei é que aqueles nos atacarm eram elfos"

"Aquelas criaturas não eram elfos"

"Talvez, mais ainda assim não posso ajudar a raça responsável por tudo isso'

"Você está sendo infantil"

"Sabe o que estou fazendo Gandalf, estou protegendo meu povo, há algum tempo Legolas veio aqui e me diise a mesma coisa que você e me prometeu que voltaria e provaria que os elfos eram inocentes, mas ele não veio, devo entender então que os elfos são o motivo para isso"

"Veja o que esta dizendo, não pode acreditar nisso"

'Essa é minha ultima palavra mais não se preocupe não me esqueci da promessa que fiz a Legolas, eu prometi que nenhum anão atacaria um elfo e mantenho minha palavra, agora só não me peça para ajuda-los, nós estamos lutando sozinhos e espero que eles lutem tambem'

"Está cometendo um erro"

"Não Gandalf ,erro eu cometi quando achei que todos os elfos poderiam ser iguais, agora se me der licença tenho muito o que fazer"

* * *

A floresta escura:

A floresta negra era uma floresta élfica diferente, lá a escuridão era muito forte o lugar era cheios de perigos e mistérios, agora então a tensão era tão grande que quase podia ser tocada, foi por esse motivo que todos pararam ao acoitecer e desta vez Legolas não esperou que as perguntas viessem

"vamos ficar aqui, a noite é muito perigosa, não é a toa que chamam esta floresta de floresta escura,tambem temos muito o que conversar quando chegarmos na cidade acho que teremos ainda mais problemas então acho melhor resolvemos logo essas questões"

Eles passaram as próximas horas conversando, Aragorn resolveu poupar Legolas e contou tudo, tirando alguns detalhes importantes como por exemplo o fato de que tecnicamente todos com exceção de Legolas estavam mortos a muitos anos, assim como ele, todos ainda estavam confusos mais no momento não havia nada a fazer senão esperar que ao chegar em mikwood tudo se resolvesse.

Todos entenderam o que Aragorn disse somente Ginli ainda estava em duvida quanto a um detalhe

"eu ainda tenho uma pergunta a fazer"

"E o que é?

O anão olhou para Legolas com um ligeiro sorriso nos labios:

"como um principe élfico acabou digamos tão diferente dos lords elfos"

"Como assim ? "

"Menino você não parece um elfo " como Legolas ainda não havia entendido ele se aproximou do elfo e tocou seus cabelos "você está péssimo"

Aragorn que analisava tudo com diversão finalmente pareceu notar a aparência de seu amigo, realmente ginli tinha razão ele não se parecia com um elfo

Legolas parou alguns instantes pensando no que fazer até que resolveu dizer a verdade

"A algum tempo as antigas alianças que mantinhamos com os seres huamnos acabaram então buscamos uma forma de passar pela cidades sem ser atacados como eu tive contato com muitos homens posso facilmente estar entre eles sem ser notado.

Todos pareciam chocados até mesmo Aragorn

"Você é um espião ?"

"Não exatamente, nós fazemos isso por que queremos ajudar a todos, os homens não querem nenhum tipo de elfo e os anões só permitem a minha entrada em suas terras graças a minha simpatia com a raça deles''

"Não consigo imaginar você se passando por um humano sujo"

"Eu tive muito contato coma raça de vocês e aprendi muita coisa a aparência que parecia ser o mais difícil eu consigo esconder facilmente"

Nesse momento Anarion que apenas observava tudo atentamente resolveu falar, não para brincar mais para tentar se interar do que acontecia nas terras humanas

"esteve em Rohan ?"

"Sim "

Ela sabia que talvez não fosse bem vinda entre eles mais resolveu perguntar

"Se esteve lá deve saber o que eles pretendem fazer ou se por acaso houveram novos ataques, sei que não deveria cofiar em mim mais eu preciso saber o que aconteceu durante o tempo que estive efastada das cidades humanas"

"tudo bem eu confio em voce e felizmente não houve ataques mais eles pretendem atacar sozinhos "

"Isso é loucura, vão todos morrer"

"Eu sei mas nesse momento meu pai está tentando reunir as antigas alianças ou pelo menos evitar que eles ataquem"

Legolas notou que a conversa tinha se tornado muito seria e não era hora para isso todos precisavam de descanso

"Acho que já conversamos demais todos nós precisamos de descanso amanha continuamos com essa conversa"

Ninguem discutiu pois sabiam que ele tinha razao e começaram a se preparar para dormir

* * *

Rohan:

Lorde Elrold sabia que tentar convencer os homens a não lutar seria difícil mais agora depois de quase um dia inteiro de muita conversa ele achava impossível, tanto ele quanto Tranduil tinham a esperança que a lembrança das alianças feitas após a guerra do anel poderiam fazê-los mudar de idéia, mas estavam enganados os homens eram uma raça fraca e muito rancorosa o ódio os cegava e assim como os anões ele tinham certeza que os elfos eram responsáveis pela nova escuridão.

Finalmente depois de muito ponderar e tentar se manter calmo Tranduil perdeu a paciência o rei de Mikwood sempre foi conhecido por seu temperamento explosivo e agora não era diferente ele já tinha escutado demais.

"A única raça responsável por tudo que está acontecendo e pelo que vai a acontecer é a raça dos homens vocês construíram muralhas aumentaram seus exércitos e no entanto se mantiveram cegos para essa escuridão que com certeza cresce a muito tempo ,buscam um culpado mais sabem de quem é a responsabilidade, nunca atacaríamos nosso próprio povo mais vocês lutam entre si a tanto tempo que o um novo senhor do escuro surgiu e vocês nem notaram, eu não preciso de sua ajuda a única raça que vai perder com essa aliança é a dos homens...

Elrold observou o desabafo em silencio afinal muito do que Tranduil dizia era verdade mas em certo ponto ele achou que era o bastante

"Tranduil isso já é o suficiente sabíamos que não conseguirias ajuda, vamos, talvez Legolas tenha tido mais sorte"

Foi com essa esperança que eles deixaram as terras humanas , nesse momento eles não tinham quase nada mais pelo menos a esperança ainda os acompanhava

* * *

Na floresta

Todos caíram no sono rapidamente alguns por cansaço outros por preocupação, mas infelizmente Legolas não podia dormir, esses últimos dias tinham sido muito complicados , suas dúvidas eram muitas e alem de tudo isso ele ainda rezava para que Gandalf ,seu pai e lorde Elrod tivessem sorte e que os livros que ele conseguiu resolvessem alguma coisa, ele estava tão distraído que não notou que não era mais o único acordado

"Não consegue dormir?"

Ele não conseguiu disfarçar o susto ao ouvir a voz de Anarion

"Desculpe eu não quis assista-lo"

"Não eu estava apenas distraído"

"Você parece preocupado"

"E estou, mas nesses tempos todos estão"

De repente ela sentou ao lado dele e baixou o tom de voz

"Tem certeza que Helene esta segura ?"

"Sim eu mesmo a levei em segurança para o palácio"

Ela finalmente relaxou e sorriu

"É um milagre que ela ainda esteja viva"

Ela estava feliz mais notou algo diferente, Legolas parecia esconder alguma coisa

"O que houve ? o que está escondendo?"

Ele olhou para ela e viu que ela só queria a verdade

"Quando atacaram a sua cidade ,atacaram de forma diferente"

Como assim ?"

"Como em outro lugares ninguem sobreviveu mais, encontramos Helene , ela estava a salvo mais nos disse algo sobre ter visto um elfo de olhos negros entre os outros ela disse que ele era diferente e conversou com ela disse que a era dos imortais nessa terra estava chegando ao fim e que o espirito negro não poderia ser ser morto"

"O que isso quer dizer?"

"Eu esperava que voce soudesse afinal é a mãe dela talvez ela já tenha falado sobre isso antes"

"Não ela é minha sobrinha e eu não sei o que isso quer dizer , acha que ela corre perigo ?"

Legolas não queria responder a essa pergunta e felizmente ele não pode alguem o parou antes

"O que fazem acordados, voces precisam descansar"

Pippin tinha razão e como ele parecia não ter escutado a conversa eles resolveram deixar isso para outra hora e ir tentar dormir, afinal Legolas sabia a floresta ficava mais perigosa a cada passo e antes de chegar a cidade ainda havia um longo caminhoa seguir.


	6. Mikwood

**Mikwood**

O caminho para a floresta era agora a passos lentos, mesmo com o sol, forte a luz diminua. Quanto mais perto da cidade mais sombrio ficava, quando eles pararam para descansar uma coisa ficava evidente, a falta de sons na floresta, não se ouvia pássaros nem mesmo as arvores, tudo parecia sem vida,Aragorn não sabia se era pela guerra ou pelas aranhas mais ficou preocupado ao notar que os elfos que andavam com Legolas pareciam em alerta.

"O que houve?"

Legolas olhou entre as árvores e para seus companheiros

"estamos mais perto da cidade e dentro do território das aranhas,precisamos andar com cautela."

Conforme a cidade se aproximava a floresta ficou ainda mais escura dando a sensação de que a noite já havia caído.O único elfo visível agora era Legolas os demais tinham a algum tempo seguido pelas arvores para oferecer maior segurança, ainda assim esta não era a única proteção, a cidade era protegida por feitiços elficos e ficava camuflada por uma parede impenetrável de arvores apenas Aragorn tinha notado o feitiço pois já o tinha visto em outras ocasiões, ele ficou surpreso quando Legolas o impediu de tocar nas arvores.

"espere"

O elfo se aproximou de uma arvore tocou nela e sussurrou algumas palavras nesse momento as arvores começaram a se mover e logo uma porta de entrada para a cidade estava aberta, todos entraram juntamente com os outros elfos que haviam reaparecido.

Exceto os elfos os demais ficaram atordoado com a súbita mudança de paisagem e luminosidade, ao contrario do exterior a cidade era clara e tinha belas arvores de onde se podiam ouvir pássaros e os sons da natureza,todo o lugar parecia emanar vida e passava uma sensação de paz para os coraçõ também parecia ser afetado de maneira especial, seu brilho natural estava evidentemente mais forte, ele respirou o ar de sua casa e se sentia renovado, tanto que sorriu e deu a devida recepção a todos

"Sejam bem vindos a Mikwood"

* * *

Longe dali próximo as terras humanas Elrold e Tranduil enfrentavam outra realidade e tinham que pensar no proximo passo, os homens não tinha aceitado uma nova aliança, mais ainda haviam os anões, nem tudo estava perdido eles ainda não podiam deixar as esperanças, era por isso que Tranduil ia fazer algo inimaginá iria pedir ajuda aos anões ele sabia que provavelmente Gandalf não teria sorte mais ele ainda tinha uma chance, ele havia prometido manter seu orgulho mais finalmente o bom senso venceu, era hora de deixar de lado antigos recentimentos e de começar a acreditar no que Legolas havia dito com tanta convicção, que talvez os anoes merecessem uma nova chance.

Ele comunicou a sua decisão a elrold mais ele não a aceitou totalmente

"Tranduil não pode ir a Moria sozinho, seria insensato"

"eu sei que sim mais os anões não aceitariam um grupo de elfos ,eles não vão me atacar não se preocupe"

Elrold temia pela vida do seu amigo mais ele sabia que os anões cumpririam sua promessa e não atacariam um elfo sem motivo, no entanto seus instintos diziam que talvez algo alem dos anões que oferecia perigo, mais era inutil discutir com Tranduil.

"Tudo bem mais só por que não temor opções, vá amigo espero que esteja seguro"

Tranduil não esperou mais, se ele se apresasse poderia encontrar Gandalf no caminho o que tornaria tudo mais facil.

Elrold se preparou para voltar para Mikwood ele precisva falar com Legolas e tentar esclerecer muitas coisas

* * *

em Mikwood...

Demorou alguns instantes para todos se recuperarem, mais logo todos estavam estasiados de novo desta vez com a beleza da cidade e pensavam a mesma coisa, como uma cidade assim foi constriuda num lugar tão sombrio.

Aragorn observavva atentamente a cidade ele já tinha visitado a antiga Mikwood muitas vezes e pôde notar que essa nova era semelhante a outra, tambem era construída em parte em cavernas, ele lembrou que Legolas disse que a cidade era muito jovem mais agora a olhando atentamente ele nao pode deixar de se perguntar, como os elfos haviam construído um lugar como esse tão deperessa, de repente como se lesse seus pensamentos Legolas esplicou

"Descobrimos esse lugar a muito tempo enquanto faziamos um patrulha pela floresta, estava em ruínas e era muito antigo, nem meu pai sabia que existia, quando a cidade foi atacada nós resolvemos aproveita-lo e apenas adaptamos algumas coisas, nós tínhamos pressa não podíamos esperar a contruçao de uma cidade inteira, esta cidade é menor que a outra mais é muito segura e todos parecem que aproveitem a estadia aqui, quando meu pai voltar juntamente com Lord elrold e Gandalf espero que tudo possa ser esplicado, enquanto isso, quero que não se preocupem com nada, estamos seguros aqui"

Todos foram levados para o palácio da cidade que era claramente o lugar mais seguro e era totalmente fechado, ao contrario do antigo que tinha grandes salões abertos, era evidente que era mais uma tática, afinal se a ciadde fosse atacada novamente a população precisaria de abrigo temporario seguro.

Cada um recebeu um quarto e fizeram um rapido lanche, Legolas recebeu a noticia que seu pai ainda não havia retornado e notou que a população achava que seu pai ainda estava no palacio que não havia viajado isso era bom pois evitava muitas perguntas e alguns problemas, no momento ele nao viu outra opção a não ser esperar, que ele voltasse em seguranç repente ele esqueceu tudo isso e se lembrou de algo muito importante , Anarion ,ela não havia falado muito com ele mais ele sabia que ela esperava encontar sua sobrinha e no entanto epenas foi lhe dado um quarto e um pedido para que descansasse. ele rapidamente se levantou e foi consertar o mal entendido.

* * *

Anarion sabia que estava segura aqui mais seu coração estava inquieto ela queria muito ver Helene mais não pôde pedir a Legolas pois viu que ele tinha ocupações maiores e parecia cansado

Ela ficou surpresa ao ver a porta do quarto abrir e viu Legolas olhando para ela, com Helene

"eu sinto muito, não cumpri minha promessa eu prometi que a levaria a Helene e no entanto confesso que me esqueci mais não se preocupe, ela está aqui agora"

Anarion não escutou muito do que Legolas disse, para ela ver Helene ali de pé, viva ,era o bastante, antes mesmo que o príncipe falasse mais alguma coisa ela se ajoelhou e abraçou a menina não podendo conter as lágrimas

"você está viva!viva! tive tanto medo de perde-la também!"

Legolas parou de falar e apenas observou a cena seu coração também estava feliz, finalmente ele via algo de bom nesses tempos .Ele viu que Anarion ainda estava abraçada a menina e resolveu sair para deixa-las a vontade mais foi impedido,antes que ele percebesse o que estava acontecendo Anarion o estava abraçando fortemente

"obrigado!eu nunca vou me esquecer disso, serei eternamente grata"

"Não se preocupe estou feliz por vocês "

* * *

Os proximos dias pasaram como se tudo estivesse bem a sociedade estava quase toda reunida e podiam conversar, logo todos descobriram que o tempo havia passado e que eles deveriam estar mortos mais evitaram falar sobre isso, afinal essa era uma das muitas questões que nenhum deles poderia responder, e nao valia a pena bombardiar Legolas com mais perguntas, todos notaram que ele parecia feliz e renovado , por algum tempo ele esqueceu de todos os problemas.

Infelizmente a chegada de Elrold o trouxe de volta a realidade.


	7. De volta a realidade

**Bom eu nao sei se Erlod era chamado de Lord elrod ou Senhor Elrold mais eu acho que isso nao é importante,eu nao coloquei muita coisa sobre Aragorn nem os demais personagens mais a partir dos proximos capitulos cada vai ter uma participaçao na historia, outro detalhe é que eu nao sei escrever em elfico então provavelmente todos os elfos desta historia falaram uma unica lingua, em algumas partes desse capitulo Aragorn foi chamado de Estel que é seu nome elfico.**

**De volta a realidade.**

Legolas estava no mais profundo sono elfico quando foi inesperadamente acordado

"Legolas acorde pro favor"

Ele estava pronto para mandar quem quer que fosse embora mais parou ao ver quem era

"Lord elrold ?"

No momento em que Legolas o viu toda a sonolencia que tinha, passou e ele logo estava preocupado

"o que faz aqui?" "aconteceu alguma coisa?!"

"Calma criança nao houve nada, mas nossa conversa nao pode esperar até de manha"

"tudo bem eu só vou me vestir e podemos conversar"

"Eu oestarei esperando na sala de tranduil"

Ao ouvir o nome de seu pai legolas nao pode deixar de ficar um tanto preocupado

Onde esta meu pai, ele tambem retornou ?"

Lord Elrold sabia que Legolas jamais entenderia se soubesse que Tranduil foi sozinho a Moria, então resolveu por enquanto evitar que o principe soubesse disso

Vamos ter tempo para coversar arrumesse

* * *

Em agum lugar na terra media...

Tranduil soube que havia algo errado no momento em que notou que a paisagem não mudava, fazia algum tempo que ele percorria apenas o mesmo local, ele não saia muito de sua cidade mais jamais se perderia, seus intintos tambem diziam que algo estava errado e eles nunca falhavam.

Um barulho vindo da floresta chamou sua atençao e o que ele viu o deixou atordoado

Ele viu a si mesmo e ao seu lado estavam varios outros elfos e o mais surpreendentes orcs ao lado deles, ele podia sentir o mal que aquele lugar emana principalmente sentia o mal vindo daquele que era igual a ele, ele praparou o arco e atirou a flecha passou atraves de sua copia como se ele fosse apenas um fantasma e ele mostrou sua verdadeira face a aparencia de um elfo de olhos negros mais que claramente não pertencia a raça dos elfos, nesse momento Tranduil escutou uma estranha voz

"Voce nao pode me vencer"

A voz nao vinha de ninguem estava dentro de sua cabeça e falava mais

"Todos voces irão cair perante mim, o espirito negro não pode ser morto, os imortais ou qualquer outra raça que se coloque em meu caminho tera o mesmo fim, a morte"

Tranduil tentava evitar a voz mais ela era forte então ele resolveu responder

"Voce vai cair e seus espectros junto com voce"

A voz parou por alguns instantes mais retornou

"Seu espirito será meu Tranduil"

Como fumaça a criatura sumiu, mais deixou seus espectros e orcs que pareciam dispostos a nao deixa-lo sobreviver

Ele sabia que nao poderia vencer mais não abandonaria a esperança, todos em Mikwood precisavam saber o que havia acontecido, não era da indole dos elfos abandonar uma batalha mais nos tempos em que viviam muitos dos orgulhos que os elfos mantinham foram deixados de lado e esse foi um deles, por pior que parecesse ele sabia que era hora de fugir.

* * *

Legolas nao precisou ouvir Lord elrold para saber que os homens não haviam feito um acordo ele conhecia a raça dos homens o suficiente para saber que eram estremamente rancorosos e dificeis de convercer

"Não conseguiram nada com os homens?"

"Não mais já esperavamos isso"

Legolas lembou novamente o seu pai

"Onde está meu pai?"

"Está resolvendo alguns problemas, não se preocupe ele está seguro mais no momento nimguem nem memso voce pode saber onde ele esta"

Legolas sabia que seria inutil perguntar a Lord Erold sobre seu pai mais ele podia imaginar onde ele estava ainda assim era melhor mudar o assunto

"Encontrei alguns livros em uma lingua muito antiga que não consegui entender, mais acho que falam sobre a guerra, são muito antigos a maioria tem paginas faltando"

"Não se preocupe acho que esse serão suficientes ,vou aguardar a chegada de gandalf ele pode nos ajudar"

Elrold olhou nos olhos de legolas e viu que ele tinha algo mais a dizer

"Quase nada mudou por aqui mais notei uma coisa assim que o vi, Legolas o que está escondendo?"

"Encontrei a mae de Helene,a menina que encontramos ,na verdade Anarion é tia da menina mais meu pai nao ficará feliz em saber que trouxe uma mulher para cá mais se ela for mãe ele nao podera negar que ela fique pelo menos por um tempo"

"Tudo bem eu entendo mais não é disso que falo, a algo mais"

Agora Legolas estava sem palavras Aragorn era o filho de Elrold e ele sabia o quanto o senhor sentia falta do filho e agora ele retornou dos mortos como ele poderia dizer algo assim?

Felizmente e para sua surpreza ele nao precisou

"Estel esta aqui?"

Legolas estava chocado Elrold já sabia de tudo

"Já sabia?!"

"Sim ele é meu filho,não de sangue mais de coração pude senti-lo quando entrei na cidade

"Sabia que ele iria voltar?"

Elrold nao sabia qual seria a reaçao de Legolas quando ele contasse a verdade mais ja podia imaginar e ver nos seus olhos o odio momentaneo que ele sentia

"sim eu sabia que ele ia voltar"

"E por que nao me contou?"

"Eu tive um sonho mais não podia saber quando iria acontecer, mesmo assim não teria acreditado em mim"

Legolas pareceu um pouco mais calmo mais ainda confuso

"Como isso aconteceu?"

"Eu naão sei dizer mais isso não aconteceu a toa, eles tem uma missão e provavelmente só irão partir quando cumpri-la"

'Como assim, partir?"

"Eles vão embora afinal a época deles já passou"

Legolas procurou um lugar para sentar e tentou entender tudo mais não conseguiu

"Meu pai disse quando retornava ?"

Elrold sabia que Legolas estava confuso e não quiz complicar a vida do principe ele tambem entendeu sua súbita mudança de assunto

"Logo seu pai estara aqui"

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio Legolas faou novamente

'Gostaria de falar com Estel?"

"Sim adoraria ver meu filho de novo"

"Só um minuto eu vou busca-lo"

Elrold sempre amou Aragorn como se fosse seu filho legitimo e sofreu muito apos a sua morte apenas a aportunidade de ve-lo novamente mesmo que fosse temporariamente o deixava imensamente feliz

* * *

Aragorn não via seu pai a algum tempo mais não podia imaginar como seria esse encontro nem o que dizer, ao ve-lo diante dele não foram neccessarias palavras eles se abraçaram e conversaram por um bom tempo.

Depois do encontro com seu filho Lord Elrold esperava apenas um pocuco de descanso mais quando gandalf chegou veio com mais problemas,o mago não havia encontrado Tranduil nem tinha pistas de onde o rei poderia estar

"O que podemos fazer ?"

Nada por enquanto temos que esperar, ele pode voltar

"E quanto a Legolas"

Elrold sabia que legolas nao podeiria saber de nada por enquanto

Não devemos dizer nada a ele por enquanto ,ele precisa de descanso e já tem problema demais, Tranduil está bem ele não está ferido eu posso sentir, nós precisamos pensar no que fazer quanto aos livros temos que encontrar respostase esclarecer algumas coisas

Gandalf se encontrou comtoda a sociedade do anel epode descansar por pelo menos um dia mais logo ele Elrod e Aragorn começaram a procurar respostas nos livros ou pelo menos um caminho a seguir

* * *

Tranduil continuava a cavalgar pela mata, assim que Calafalas sumiu o caminho reapareceu e ele pode fugir

Depois de muito tempo os orcs e espectros haviam desistido restava agora chegar em Mikwood em segurança e rezar para que lá já houvessem respostas .


	8. O primeiro passo da escuridao

**Uma advertencia importante para quem leu o livro do O Senhor dos aneis, eu li alguma coisa mais nao o suficiente nele tinham muitos detalhes que eu ignorei, eu coloquei essa historia como algo que aconteceu depois do filmcomo no filme não fala se os elfos sempre foram imortais então eu resolvi falar um pouco sobre essa origem dos elfos ,isso nao tem nada a ver com o livro então se voce acha que eu exagerei um pouco me desculpe foi a melhor maneira que eu achei pra esplicar boa parte da historia**

**O primeiro passo da escuridão**

O espirito negro nao pode ser morto era com isso que a historia começava segundo os livros esta historia era muito antiga e trazia o segredo que os elfos escondiam a forma pela qual ele haviam se tornado imortais.

Poucos elfos sabiam que no inicio, eles eram mortais como qualquer outra raça, a graça de ser imortal foi dada como uma benção por um ateo de coragem

Alguns elfos dominados por forças do escuro usaram meios escuros para tentar conseguir a imortalidade trazerndo, a guerra a primeira guerra da terra-media ,o lider deles Calafalas usou poderes negros para dominar a outras raças e declarou guerra contra seu propio povo, apenas alguns sobreviventes se uniram a outras raças e partiram para a luta, a guerra foi vencida e os elfos receberam a imortalidade, mais havia um porem Calafalas que ainda estava vivo tambem tornou-se imortal graças a um poderoso feitiço ele e seus seguidores se tornaram especies de fantasmas aguarduando suas forças retornarem.

Elrold e Gandalf não esperavam revelaçães tão chocantes e ao mesmo tempo inuteis ainda não havia uma forma de destruir esse mal mais era um passo

Outro problema era tranduil, ele estudaram os livros durante quase tres dias e tranduil não havia voltado era evidente que algo havia aocntecido e era hora de Legolas saber

"Temos que contar a Legolas ele precisa decidir o que fazer"

Gandalf sabia disso mais achava que ainda nao era hora

"Talvez devessemos esperar mais um dia para ter certeza"

Sem eles notarem alguem entrou na sala e interrompeu nesse momento

"Ter certeza de que?"

"Legolas o que faz aqui, nao se deve ouvir atraz de portas"

lLgolas nao ligava afinal ele odiava quando escondiam coisas dele, principalmente se eram coisas importantes

O que estão escondendo ?"

Elrold conhecia Legolas a tempo suficiente para saber que não podia mais esconder nada dele

"Seu pai pretendia ver os anoes, no entanto Gandalf veio de lá e ate o momento nao temos noticias dele"

"Quando pretendiam me contar ?"

"Achavamos que nao havia motivo?"

Legolas nao se preocupou em escutar o resto e correu para a porta embora Erold soubesse aonde ele ia ainda tinha que perguntar

"Aonde vai ?"

"Procurar meu pai"

Não, voce deve ficar é o responsavel por esse reino"

"Todos estão seguros e ninguem vai notar que eu sai"

"Legolas por favor pense bem "

"Não, eu vou atraz dele"

Antes que ele saisse foi impedido pelo motivo da discursão"

"Não será necessario, estou aqui"

"Pai?"

"Legolas meu filho, estou bem mais tenho algo a contar"

Tranduil contou tudo o que havia acontecido e como esperava todos pareciam intrigados ele tambem ficou sabendo do retono da sociedade do anel e de Anarion mais nada o fez esquecer aqueles momentos na floresta

Elrold e Gandalf acreditavam que Calafalas finalmente ia começar a guerra propriamente dita e sabiam que isso não era bom algo precisava ser feito antes que ele desse seu proximo passo

* * *

Gandalf, Erold e Aragorn tentavam encontrar mais respostas nos livros, quando ouviram gritos vindos do corredor

Eles viram os Hobbist correndo em direçao ao local e ao chegarem lá viram que era do quarto de Legolas ouvir alguem gritando uma voz desconhecida e o som de coisas sendo quebradas, apos chamar e não receber resposta Aragorn arrombou a porta.

Dentro do quarto Legolas estava deitado no chão semi-consciente e seu rosto estava. Tranduil não estava de pe mais sim flutuando e parecia lutar contra algo invisivel e nao notar apresença de ninguem, todo o lugar estava

No momento em que notou apresença de alguem Tranduil perdeu os sentidos, Legolas que estav sendo amparado por aragorn correu para o lado do pai, segurando um dos braços.

Ele olhou para seu pai inconsciente e viu algo que o deixou em pânico, ele olhou para Elrold que ainda estva de pé apenas observando tudo e gritou

"Ele nao esta respirando!faça alguma coisa por favor!"

Elrold saiu do choque e foi verificar Tranduil, por um momento ele achou que ele não respirava mais olhou atentamente e notou uma leve e quase imperceptivel respiração

"Ele esta vivo, preciso leva-lo para seu quarto, me ajudem."

Depois de tratar Tranduil como podia Elrold voltou-se para legolas que estava de pé ao lado da cama do pai e seu braço direito estava claramente quebrado ,ele olhou para o principe e viu medo, ele pôs uma mão em seu obro e falou suavemente.

"Ele está bem, ele nao vai morrer mais eu preciso cuidar de voce"

Ele tratou do braço de Legolas e nao achou estranho quando ele pareceu não notar nada, apesar dele ainda está em choque Elrold precisava saber o que havia acontecido

"Legolas o que aconteceu ?"

"Eu nao sei"

Elrold sentiu medo nas palavras do principe mais tabem viu verdade ,ele realmente não sabia o que estava acontecendo algum tempo depois sem que Legolas notasse ele colocou algumas ervas de sono em um chá e deu para que ele bebesse ele ficaria irritado mais ele precisava dormir

**como eu coloquei dois capitulos em um unico dia eu não sei quando vou colocar outro mais vou tentar colocar o mais rápido possivel**


	9. Assumindo o controle

**Assumindo o controle**

Elrold passou toda a noite cuidando de Tranduil mais não havia melhora na verdade ele parecia pior, ele tinha uma hipótese sobre o que havia acontecido mais tinha que esperar Legolas acordar para ter certeza.

Ele esqueceu um pouco isso quando viu Estel na porta

"Como ele está?"

"Eu não sei dizer, ele não está doente, seu problema é outro"

"Não há nada que possa fazer?"

"No momento não mais quero que você faça algo para mim, quero que vá até Legolas quero que tente mantê-lo calmo, não sei como ele vai acordar mais preciso que ele esteja bem, tem mais uma coisa, avise a todos que viram Tranduil que ninguém deve saber disso, eu duvido que alguém tenha contado o que aconteceu aqui, mas preciso ter total certeza que ninguém sabe, as pessoas não precisam se preocupar com isso no momento."

"Tudo bem eu vou ver Legolas "

* * *

Quando legolas acordou estava se sentido leve demais, era assim que ele se sentia quando era sedado ele olhou para o lado e viuEstel sentado ao lado da cama

"Como está se sentindo Legolas?"

"o que houve?"

"Você machucou o braço, não se lembra?"

Legolas olhou seu braço que estava um pouco dolorido e relembro os acontecimentos da noite anterior

"onde está meu pai? "

"está no quarto dele descansando"

"ele está bem?"

"ainda está desacordado"

Aragorn não tentou impedir Legolas se levantou e decidiu ir ver seu pai, era inutil, e ele não poderia esconder para sempre que Tranduil ainda estava mal

No quarto de Tranduil não havia ninguem exeto Lord Elrold que estava totalmente concentrado preparando uma especie de chá

"Ele ainda nao acordou?"

Lord Elrold não parecia surpreso em ver Legolas, na verdade ele já o estava esperando

"Não"

"Legolas como isso aconteceu?"

"eu não sei em um instante ele estava bem no outro ele começou a destruir as coisas e me atacar "

"Legolas você tem certeza que era seu pai?"

"não eu não acho que era ele, ele não me ouvia parecia não saber que era eu"

"Foi o que eu eu pensei, acho que isso tem relaçao com o que houve na floresta "

"acha que Calafalas esta tentando dominar a mente dele"

"eu nao tenho ceteza, mais provavelmente sim"

"podemos fazer algo?"

"não mais vamos estou tantando encontrar resposta, não se preocupe nada de mal vai acontecer com ele"

* * *

Do lado de fora da cidade, na floresta, alguns elfos faziam uma patrulha normal quando foram supreendidos não por inimigos mas por pessoas em sua maioria mulheres e crianças, mesmo parecendo inofensivos ,um dos guardas não se convenceu

"quem são vocês e o que fazem nessas terras?"

Uma das mulheres do grupo apesar de assustada achou melhor falar

"Procuramos ajuda, a vila em que moravamos foi atacada a alguns dias atraz, pensamos em ir para as outras cidades mas nos disseram que seriamos bem vindos em mikwood "

"quem disse isso?"

"não sabemos, era um viajante ele passou por nossa cidade e disse que se por acaso perdessemos as esperanças poderiamos seguir para mikwood, não sabemos seu nome mais foi a unica coisa em que pensamos, se nao formos bem vindos tudo bem, só peço que não nos machuquem não queremos lutar, estamos todos do mesmo lado"

Os guardas ficaram sem palavras, pensaram em mandar as pessoas voltarem mais elas estavam praticamente as portas da cidade e tinham enfrentado tanta coisa, provavelmente até mesmo aranhas, a unica solução foi um dels voltar a cidade o mais rápido possivel e saber o que fazer a seguir

* * *

Legolas não havia saido do lado do pai, no fundo ele esperava que ele desse algum sinal de vida mais ele não estava esperando que ele levantasse da cama bem diante dos seus olhos, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Tranduil tambem ficou um tanto confuso quando seu filho o abraçou como se não visse a varios seculos

"Legolas o que houve?"

"Esta acordado!"

"Claro que estou acordado a algum problema nisso"

Antes que Legolas respondesse Aragorn entrou na sala ficou parado chocado, ele olhou para Legolas o que ele disse não fez sentido para Tranduil

"Vou chamar meu pai"

Elrold apareceu no quarto e parecia seu o unico calmo e seguro talvez só ele soubesse responder o que havia acontecido"

"Elrold pode me dizer o que está acontecido aqui?"

"voce teve alguns problemas tranduil, mais parece que já está bem, mesmo assim quero que fique descansando é por pouco tempo"

Tranduil reclamou mais teve que aceitar , principalmente depois que ficou sabendo o que realmente tinha acontecido

* * *

Legolas se sentia mais tranquilo ao saber que seu pai estava bem,ele esperava ter um dia calmo mais não foi extamente isso que aconteceu, logo um dos guardas que faziam patrulha na floresta entrou na sala em que ele estava sem ao menos bater, ele conhecia os soldados o suficiente para seber que ele só agiriam assim se houvesse algum problema

"o que aconteceu?"

"encontramos algumas pessoas na floresta proximos a cidade, a maioria mulheres e crianças e pedem ajuda"

"E por que vieram aqui?"

"Ele disseram que sua vila havia sido atacada e que procuravam um lugar seguro disseram tabem que um viajante garantiu que aqui eles estariam seguros, não sabiamos se a historia era verdade mais não conseguimos mandar todos embora"

Legolas sabia que a hsitoria do viajante era verdade afinal o viajante era ele, que tinha a algum tempo passado por uma vila e dito a alguns habitanes que em Mikwood ele estariam seguros, ele não podia negar abrigo a essas pessoas.

"Traga-os para a cidade eles estaram seguros e serão bem vindos aqui"

O soldado conheciam muito bem o rei Tanduil para saber qual seria sua reaçao

"Meu principe o rei Tranduil não vai gostar de saber disso"

"Essas são ordens do rei, sei que parece estranho mais assim que essas pessoas chegarem eu vou esplicar tudo agora vá"

* * *

Quando as pessoas entraram na cidade despertaram a curiosidade dos elfos, eles não odiavam a raça dos homens mais ve-los dentro da cidade era algo que todos achavam que o rei jamais faria.E todos tinham razão, mesmo estando descansando em seu quarto Tranduil logo ficou sabendo da chegada das pessoas e sua reação foi imedista, ele sabia que nenhum guarda ou elfo comum traria humanos para a cidade mais seu filho concerteza traria e foi atraz dele que ele foi

"Legolas quem são aquelas pessoas"

Legolas estava surpreso em ver seu pai fora da cama mais não surpreso com sua reação

"pai?" " deveria estar descansando?"

"Não!Chega de descanso, tenho um reino para cuidar e pelo que vejo não posso deixa-lo sobe seus cuidados, eu quero aquelas pessoas fora daqui ,não quero nehum homem em Mikwood e isso inclui aquela moça e aquela menina que voce touxe para cá"

"não pode mandar essas pessoas embora elas não tem para onde ir"

"eu quero elas fora daqui Legolas ,essa é minha ultima palavra"

"Não, são pessoas inocentes precisam de ajuda e eu não vou mandar ninguém embora seria injusto e cruel"

Tranduil não respondeu mais começou a se sentir tonto e perdeu o equilibrio tendo que se segurar em Legolas

"Pai não está se sentindo bem precisa descansar"

"está bem mais quero que me prometa uma coisa"

Legolas notou que seu pai não estava bem, mais quando ele aceitou voltar para a cama ele soube que algo ia mal

"o que?"

"me escute, adimito que passei dos limites e me deixei levar pela raiva,voce está certo as pessoas podem ficar, mas eu quero que me prometa que vai manter mikwood segura e não vai perder as esperanças"

"por que está me pedindo isso?"

"Prometa!"

"Está bem eu prometo mais por favor venha comigo, precisa descansar"

"tudo bem vamos"

Não houve tempo para Tranduil chegar ao quarto, no caminho ele caiu inconsciente como da outra vez, mais uma vez Elrold foi chamado mais deu a mesma resposta, não havia o que fazer

Legolas teve que esquecer seu pai momentaneamente quando o guarda apareceu novamente

"Meu príncipe todos estão preocupados e perguntando quem são aquelas pessoas, não sabemos o que fazer"

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo Legolas sentiu que estava começando a perder o controle das coisas e viu que era hora de começar a assumir suas responsabilidades

"Eu quero que você reúna todos em frente ao palácio eu preciso esclarecer as coisas"

Na frente do palácio todos esperavam o seu rei e ficaram um tanto surpresos ao ver legolas e não Tranduil diante deles

"Eu quero que todos me escutem e prestem bastante atenção no que eu tenho a dizer, o rei Tranduil está nesse momento viajando em busca de uma solução para acabar com essa guerra enquanto isso eu estarei no comando de Mikwood,todas as pessoas que chegaram estarão seguras aqui, e serão tratadas com todo respeito, eu quero que todos os elfos que puderem lutar se preparem, no momento não há nenhum perigo para a cidade mais eu não posso garantir que será sempre assim então temos que estar preparados,eu quero pedir também paciencia e calma, eu não posso oferecer muitas coisas mais eu peço que aceitem e compreendam minhas palavras "

Todos pareciam satisfeitos com as palavras de Legolas e dispostos a lutar, agora ele tinha que voltar ao seu pai, ele queria pedir para Lord Elrold não sair do seu pai, mais sabia que o Lord elfico era mais importante em outros lugares, então ele resolveu pedir ajuda

Ele reuniu todos os seus amigos e mais uma vez tentou pensar no melhor a dizer mais resolveu pelo mais simples

"eu preciso de ajuda, eu preciso de alguém de minha confiança para ficar com meu pai, alguém que não saia do lado dele e preciso de alguém que saiba élfico para me ajudar a procurar livros qualquer informação que ainda não temos, eu tenho que ter certeza que não há perigos para a cidade e quero alguém que me ajude a preparar todos para a guerra as defesas da cidade podem não resistir e quero todos preparados"

De imediato todos resolveram ajudar

Merry e Pippin ficaram encarregados de cuidar de Tranduil, eles não precisavam fazer muito apenas se certificar de ele ainda estava vivo e não sair do seu lado

Frodo e San foram a biblioteca Frodo sabia um pouco de elfico e podia ajudar a encontrar respostas

Ginli estava encarregado de ajudar os soldados e preparar novas defesas para a cidade mesmo ele sendo um anão ele foi respeitado, todos estavam satisfeitas e seguiram suas instruções

Gandalf tinha outra missão uma que por enquanto nem Legolas conhecia mais que era muito importante para todos

Elrold era extremamente necessário tanto para Tranduil quanto para qualquer necessidade com livros e informações, então ele ficou ao lado de Legolas

Aragorn foi junto com alguns guardas se certificar que a cidade era segura e que continuaria assim por um bom tempo

Para Legolas não havia opção senão manter toda a cidade calma e oferecer um pouco de segurança a todos


	10. Descobertas

**Descobertas**

Merry e Pippin continuavam a observar Tranduil mais não havia mudaça ele ainda respirava mais essa era a única prova de que ele ainda estava vivo. Eles tinham uma tarefa fácil mais não sabiam o que fazer quando Legolas vinha visita-los, eles podiam ver nos olhos do elfo muita tristeza e não havia nada que pudessem fazer

Eles olhavam para o rei sem nehuma esperança e ficaram aterrorizados quando mesmo ainda inconsciente ele começou a falar coisas em uma lingua que parecia elfico

'O que está havendo?"

"Pippin vá atraz de lord Elrold "

Elrold também estava surpreso quando viu do que se tratava mais ele pode esconder isso facilmente dos hobbits

"Não se assustem eu já esperava que isso acontecesse ,Clafalas está tentando domina-lo e aparentemente Tranduil está resistindo"

"Issso é bom não é ?'

"Na exatamnete se isso coninuar Tranduil pode não sobreviver "

"Não pode fazer nada para ajuda-lo?"

"No momento não, temos que esperar que ele continue resistindo"

Sinceramente Elrold não acreditava que muito pudesse ser feito por tranduil mais os Hobbits ainda mantinham alguma esperança e isso por enquanto era o que Legolas precisava,esperança.

* * *

O capitão do exercito élfico era bem parecido com Legolas não só na aparência,mas na bondade ele não tinha problemas com Ginli e ficou bem interessado nas sugestões do anão.

Ele notou que os soldados eram fortes, mas a cidade era vulnerável, tirando a entrada protegida por feitiços élficos e o palácio que era fechado,os demais locais eram frageis, por isso os elfos acitaram a sugestão de construir um muro em volta da cidade, com os conhecimentos do anão eles poderiam fazer um muro muito resistente e em pouco tempo

Todos pareciam saber que a cidade nãe seria sempre segura, isso em parte era bom pois todos estariam preparados para o pior.

* * *

Enquanto isso longe dali em uma das varandas do palacio, Legolas desfrutava de um de seus raros momentos de solidão, geralmente ele sempre tinha algo a fazer e agora sendo o responsável por Mikwood todas as responsabilidades estavam sobre ele

Ele sempre esperou que isso fosse acontecer um dia mas não esperava que fosse nessas sircustancias, mesmo tendo se preparado para quem sabe um dia se tornar rei,isso nunca foi o que ele quis, era uma responsabilidade que ele não queria assumir

Seu desejo sempre foi viajar conhecer novas terras, novas pessoas, muito ao contrário dos desejos de seu pai.

Agora ele sentia um pouco de arrependimneo por não ter levado isso tão a serio, ele tinha pessoas que dependiam dele, incluindo seu próprio pai e ele se sentia perdido, Aragorn e seus amigos ajudavam muito mais tudo ficava ainda pior quando ele pensava que ele só estariam aqui temproariamente, perde-los uma vez foi algo que ele não estava preparado , só o pensamento de perde-los de novo ou perder seu pai era o sufieciente para deixa-lo triste e ainda mais perdido.

"Atrapalho ? "

Legolas olhou para o lado surpreso, ele não havia notado Anarion chegar e olhou para ela com um olhar confuso

"Desculpe eu volto outra hora "

"Não, espere, queria alguma coisa ?'

"Não, eu não sabia que estava aqui apenas queria pensar um pouco, este é um dos lugares mais bonitos do palacio"

"Não se preocupe, pode ficar, acho que prefiro não ficar muito tempo sozinho "

"Parece preocupado"

Legolas sempre preferio não falar de assuntos pessoais, mais pela primeira vez , ele sentiu vontade de conversar com alguem

"Acho que finalmente estou ficando cansado e sinceramente não sei o que fazer"

"você já fez mais que o suficiente, tenho certeza que ninguém estava esperando, nem espera que de uma hora para a outra tudo se resolva, essa guerra não é só dos elfos, não faz sentido assumir responsabilidades que não são suas"

"eu sei, mas em parte, anões e homens tem razão, foi um elfo que começou tudo isso, talvez a saída esteja conosco"

"Talves, mais ainda assim não é justo o que está sendo feito, pertenço a raça dos homens mais sei que não causaram essa guerra. Logo todos vão enxergar isso tambem"

"Talvez"

"não perca as esperanças"

As palvras de Anarion fizeram efeito ela havia dito a mesma coisa que seu pai," não perca as esperanças", foi a primeira vez que Legolas sentiu que pelo menos um pouco de sua esterança havia retornado

Ele voltou-se para Anarion um pouco renovado

"Tem razão, não posso perder as esperanças"

As proximas horas eles passaram conversando e apenas observando a paisagem, por algum tempo o mundo foi esquecido

* * *

Dentro de uma caverna do palacio Frodo e San viviam outra realidade, eles não tinham noção de como seria a biblioteca até que a viram , o lugar era escuro e abafado, estava claro que quando os elfos sairam da antiga cidade para esta nova, haviam esquecido de organizar um pouco o lugar , a maioria dos livros parecia não ter sido usados a século, havia muita poeira e muitos livros não estavam em prateleiras mais sim espalhados em mesas e até no chão.

Frodo parecia desanimado em começar a procurar mais não tanto quanto San

"deve ter um milhão de livros aqui, sem falar na poeira, nunca vamos encontar alguma coisa aqui"

"Calma San não seja tão pessimista, só precisamos de um pouco de paciencia e além disso Legolas precisa de nossa ajuda"

"tudo bem então por onde começamos?"

Frodo olhou para todo o lugar e para as enormes prateleiras, ele tinha ensinado algumas palavras em elfico para San que poderiam ajudar e resolveu que seria mais rapido se eles procurassem em lugares diferentes

"eu vou começar por esse lado vovê procura daquele , procure algo sobre guerras elficas ou senhores do escuro

* * *

Depois de algumas horas ambos já estvam exaustos e cobertos de poeira ,frodo estava lendo um livro mais não tinha encontrado nada

"San encontrou algo ?"

"não, só receitas elficas, algo sobre anatomia e algo sobre o anjo negro, mais nada sobre guerras"

San não teve tempo de terminar o que dizia, frodo estava ao seu lado em um instante

"voce disse Anjo negro!"

"sim "

"onde? "

"aqui"

Frodo não podia acreditar em seus olhos, ele leu apenas algumas linhas do livro, mais soube que era o que procuravam, falava sobre o elfo negro e sua guerra"

"tinha outro livros?"

"alguns, estão todos ali"

Frodo não podia fazer outra coisa senão sorrir, finalmente ele haviam encontrado

"encontramos San", nós encontramos!"


	11. A batalha da floresta escura: parte 1

**como eu já disse antes não sei uma palavra de elfico então o que deveria estar em elfico foi traduzido automaticamente ;)**

**A batalha da floresta Escura parte 1**

Aragorn havia insistido em ir sozinho patrulhar na floresta, mas Legolas foi irredutivel, agora que ele estava aqui com mais dois guardas de Mikwood ele começava a entender os motivos de seu amigo, o lugar que já era escuro, estava agora ainda mais perigoso, era algo que se podia sentir apenas em respirar.

Mais havia algo mais, algo que mesmo aragorn podia notar, sombras entre as arvores e a contar pela quantidade de formas haviam mais espectros do que eles imaginavam e pelo cheiro podre que se espalhava pelo ar,orcs tambem estavam proximos.

Pelo andar das coisas esse novo senhor do escuro não conhecia batalhas justas.

* * *

Legolas estava aproveitando um pouco de tempo para ficar com o seu pai, ele continuava do mesmo jeito e falando coisas imcompreensiveis,mas em um certo momento, ele começou a falar frases inteiras em elfico com uma voz que claramente não era a sua.

"Todos estarão mortos antes que se posssa fazer algo essa floresta e essa cidade serão minhas, mikwood cairá"

As ameaças a cidade continuaram misturadas com risos, foi então que legolas começou a entender o que ele queria dizer e notou o pior, realmente todos estavam em perigo e pior ainda, Aragorn e os dois guardas estavam sozinhos na floresta, ele não podia ficar parado e abandonar seu Amigo e seus companheiros na floresta, para sua surpresa quando ele se levantou para ir ate a floresta seu pai segurou sua mão e o puxou com força forçando a olhar para ele, seus olhos estavam abertos mais não estavam azuis mais sim negros.

"não há nada que você possa fazer, estão todos mortos e você será o próximo a cair perante mim, principe!"

Com incrivel facilidade ele segurou Legolas pela roupa e o jogou do outro lado do quarto, a força do impacto com a parede quase o fez perder a consciencia mais logo ele estava de pé.

Merry e Pippin olhavam para Legolas com pavor, sem entender direito o que estava acontecendo,mas logo sairam do choque e foram ajuadar o elfo.

"não se preocupem eu estou bem , eu tenho que ir, Aragorn está em perigo."

os hobbits ficaram confusos e assustados, e tambem não queriam ficar sozinhos com Tranduil

Aonde vai?

"Eu não tenho tempo para esplicar agora, mas é importante, eu preciso fazer alguma coisa"

"o que fazemos com seu pai?"

"não o deixe sair daqui"

Pippin olhou para o rei que novamente estava silencioso na cama,aparentemente dormindo como se nada tivesse acontecido

"como vamos fazer isso?" "e se ele nos atacar?"

"se ele se levantar, ou tentar atacar alguem,peçam ajudar aos guardas mais não o deixe sair."

Os hobbitts não puderam dizer mais nada Legolas já havia saido, eles não sabiam o que fazer nem o que dizer a lord Elrold se ele aparecese descobrisse que o principe foi para algum lugar que eles não sabiam.

* * *

Enquanto isso na floresta Aragorn e os guardas se afastaram o maximo que puderam da cidade numa tentativa de protege-la, eles não podiam arriscar entrar em Mikwood, pedir ajuda poderia colocar em risco a segurança de todos, eles só podiam ficar a mercer da sorte.

Por mais surpreso que aragorn estivesse isso ainda não o deixava assustado, ele tinha passado por muitas coisas, coisas até piores e acima de tudo ele havia feito uma promessa, ele ajudaria Legolas no que pudesse ate mesmo com sua vida.

Quando ele olhou para os lados e viu os guardas ele viu medo no olhar dos elfos mais tambem viu coragem, os guardas estavam dispostos a lutar tanto quanto ele, por pior que parecesse a situaçao sempre havia uma pequena esperança e foi com essa esperança que eles começaram a batalha

* * *

Ginli estava saboreando um belo prato de comida elfica quando ouviu Legolas chamar, mais ele logo notou que havia algo errado pois diferente de outras vezes em que o principe falava em tom leve, ele havia praticamente gritado

"Ginli Aragorn precisa de ajuda na floresta"

Legolas conhecia o anão o suficiente para saber que ele não faria perguntas pelo menos não agora

Depois de prontos eles chamaram o maximo de soldados que puderam, graças a ginli e suas recomendaçoes de estar sempre preparados, tudo estava praticamente pronto.

Logo os elfos e ginli estavam prontos Legolas estava novamente vestido de negro, assim como todos os outros, antes que eles partissem apareceu mais alguem para lutar.

Anarion.

Ela estav vestida com uma espeie de armadura tinha uma espada e um arco, ela procurou entre os soldados e foi diretamente ate legolas

"Eu vou lutar"

Por um mometo Legolas parou para admirar Anarion e sua coragem,por mais que ele quizesse ser gentil e poupa-la da guerra, ele tinha que ser realista, provavelmete em algum momento todos teriam que lutar, mesmo as mulheres , seria bom para elas ver uma mulher entre eles e não havia tempo, então ele deixou ela ir com eles.

* * *

Os orcs foram os primeiros a atacar e eram os alvos mais faceis, os espectros apesar de mais fracos se comparados com orcs eram mais ageis e eram praticamente iguais a elfos, a unica diferença era a roupa, os olhos e um colar que todos os elfos de Mikwood usavam por recomendação de Tranduil, para os guardas era simples reconhecer os espectros afinal eles podiam sentir o mal vindo das criaturas, mas com Aragorn era diferente, no momento ele não tinha problemas em identificar espectros,afinal haviam poucos elfos, mais ele se perguntava se em uma batalha com muitos elfos ele se sairia assim.

Até o momento eles não podiam dizer que estavam ganhando mais sim que tudo estava sobe controle, eles conseguiram manter espectros e orcs afastados mais a pergunta seria por quanto tempo, a resposta foi respondida pouco depois quando o guarda do lado direito de Aragon foi atingido não era um ferimento grave apenas um arranhao no braço mais o suficiente para deixa-lo atordoado

Os orcs e espectros pareciam sentir isso e avançaram, era uma batalha com vitoria certa

Como um verdadeiro milagre antes que o proximo passo fosse dado, os espectros começaram a cair atingidos por flexas, Aragorn ficou um pouco atordoado com o que havia acontecido mais logo viu Legolas, Glinli e um pequeno exercito de elfos.

Ainda havia uma esperança.


	12. A batalha da floresta escura: parte 2

**A batalha da floresta escura partet 2 **

Elrold continuava trancado lendo os livros, todo a a historia do anjo negro estava escrita ali por mais que ele quizesse pular varias partes e ir direto para como ele foi destruido ele sabia que não podia deixar escapar um unico detalhe

Segundo os livros Calafalas foi derrotado mais como era um elfo não pode ser morto, mais se tornou uma especie de fantasma não podia ser tocado e consequentemente não podia ser ferido, buscava uma maneira de ter toda a sua força de volta , ele procurava um corpo esse era o motivo para não ter matado Tranduil e isso esplicava muita coisa provavelmente ele não podia simplesmente atacar as pessosas tinha que domina-las lentamente.

Quando ele terminou de ler outro detalhe foi revelado, um detalhe que o colocava de volta no começo de tudo, a reposta sobre com ele havia sido ferido não estva escrita em lugar algum era um segredo que só aqueles que presenciram o momento guardavam

Para lord Elrold a unica coisa a fazer no momento era esperar a chegada de Gandalf e manter a todo custo os elfos principalmente Legolas longe das batalhas, Tranduil poderia não ser o unico que Calafas poderia usar, ele poderia querer dominar tambem legolas afinal ele era principe e herdeiro de Tranduil

* * *

Merry e pippin continuvam com Tranduil mais mantinham uma certa distancia do elfo, na verdade ele estavam o mais proximo da porta possivel para caso acontececesse alguma coisa.

desde o incidente anterior Tranduil permanecia em silencio como se estivesse morto mais não estva

Inteririormente o rei enfrentava uma batalha, tentava se manter vivo e fastado da escuridão que o cercava, ele não pode impedir o ataque a legolas mas pode ve-lo isso mais do que tudo o enfraqueceu ele sabia que jamais machucaria seu filho e talvez ele nunca o se perdoasse por isso e acima de tudo ele se culpava por não ter impedido Legolas de ir para floresta mesmo sabendo que lá seu filho estaria em perigo.

Ele não podia abrir os olhos mais podia ouvir os hobbits eles pareciam assustados e sem saber o que fazer, ele escutou a porta se abrindo mas não pode ouvir quem era, pois tudo tornou-se silencio e escuridão

* * *

Na floresta quase todos os orcs haviam caido os elfos não erravam os alvos e como estavam a cavalo deram um novo destino para a batalha

Legolas lutava no chão ao lado de Aragorne Ginli os tres e os demais que partcipavam da batalha pareciam caminhar para a vitoria mais Aragorn notou que os elfos incluindo Legolas estavam preocupados não só com a batalha mais com algo mais, em meio a toda a confusão ele olhou para Legolas e viu que o elfo olhava para as arvores e tinha um estranho olhar no rosto .

"Legolas o que houve?"

o principe continuou olhando para as arvores mais deu a resposta mais direta possivel

"aranhas!"

ele olhou chamou um dos elfos e falou somente para ele

"temos que sair daqui"

O que se viu a seguir Aragorn nunca tinha visto e a julgar pela reaçao nem mesmo os elfos tinham visto algo assim, todo o lugar se viu cercado não por espectros ou orcs mais sim por aranhas, ele nuca tinha visto tantas aranhas juntas, a maioria dos espectros haviam sido destruidos os que ainda restvam pareciam ter esquecido a batalha e estavm mais procupados em fugir

Embora assustado Legolas nao demonstrou isso, ele logo preparou suas facas para as aranhas elas eram perigosas e dificeis de vencer mais não era impssivel, ele olhou ao redor e viu que quase todos haviam parado esperando o proximo passo, foi então que algo surgiu em sua cabeça, uma voz e ele foi tomado pela escuridão

* * *

Lord Elrold entrou no quarto de Tranduil apenas para se certificar que ele ainda estava vivo mais viu algo nos olhos do hobbits ,eles estavam escondendo algo

"o que houve?"

Merry e Pippin não sabiam que dizer era impossivel mentir para Lord elrold, Merry sabia que seria melhor que ele contasse o que havia acontecido pois Pippin poderia piorar as coisas então ele começou a falar tudo o mais rápido que pôde

Lord Elrold, Tranduil atacou Legolas, disse algumas coisas em elfico e Legolas foi atraz de Aragorn na floresta

O Elfo ficou alguns minutos em silencio mais finalmente falou

"como puderam deixar Legolas sair da cidade e não me avisar"

"sentimos muito mais o que poderiamos fazer amarra-lo e ele não foi sozinho levou alguns soldados e Ginli"

Merry não pode falar mais pois pippin começou a gritar olhando fixamene pra Tranduil

"Ele não está respirando, não está respirando!"

Lord elrold rapidamene foi ate Tranduil e viu que o hobbit tinha razão

* * *

Aragorn viu Legolas cair inconsciente e não entendeu o elfo estava palido e gelado mais ainda respirava , todos já estavam novamente lutando e ele não sabia o que fazer, ele olhou ao redor e viu todos muito ocupados a maioria dos elfos não estava tendo sorte com as aranhas foi então que ele viu Anarion.

"Anarion!"

Anarion escutou aragon e o viu com Legolas, ela correu ate ele o mais rapido que pode, eles conseguiram se afastar um pouco da batalha e examinar Legolas mais o principe aparentemente não estava ferido

'o que hove com ele?"

"eu não sei mais precisamos tira-lo daqui"

Ambos estavam preocupados demais para notar algo acima da cabeça deles, Anarion só teve tempo para gritar quando viu aranha, logo depois tudo foi coberto por uma luz branca que afastou as aranhas para longe

Aragorn reconheceu gandalf e correu até ele

"Gandalf ! Legolas precisa de ajuda"

Gandalf olhou atentamnete para Legolas e soube imediatamente o que havia acontecido

"temos que tira-lo daqui não posso cuidar dele nesse lugar

Aragorn conseguiu um cavalo e seguiu rapidamnete ao lado de Gandalf para mikwood, Anarion e ginli ficaram a mulher tinha alguns conhecimentos como curandeira e pode ajudar algum elfos feridos

Em mikwood por mais que Elrold tentasse reanimar o rei nada pode salvar-lo, nada mais podia ser feito o rei Tranduil estava morto.


	13. No mundo das sombras

**No mundo das Sombras**

Quando aragorn chegou a Mikwood Legolas continuava inconsciente, ele carregou seu amigo e o levou para dentro do palacio diretamente para o quarto de Tranduil, quando chegou ao local Aragorn notou que algo estava muito errado os hobbits pareciam que estavam chorando e seu pai estava sentado em silencio ao lado de Tranduil.

Lord elrold olhou para seu filhou e viu que ele carregava Legolas e teve que esquecer a tristeza para tentar salvar o principe, antes que ele tivesse destino igual ou pior ao do pai.

Aragorn não precisou dizer o que havia acontecido com Legolas pois seu pai foi rapidamente cuidar do principe. Foi quando ele foi buscar algumas ervas que ele notou algo que o fez congelar, os hobbits ainda estavam parados ao lado de Tranduil mais o rei estava palido demais, seu corpo estava inerte e sem vida

Aragorn correu rapidamente para o rei e tocou sua mão ele confirmou o que estava pensando, o rei estva morto, ele olhou para os hobbits e viu tristeza

"como isso aconteceu?"

Merry ficou alguns instantes olhando para o chão, mais depois olhou novamente para Aragorn e falou tristemente.

"não sabemos o que aconteceu, ele estava respirando, foi a pouco tempo"

Aragorn não sabia o que dizer mais não teve tempo Elrold logo o chamou.

"Estel preciso de sua ajuda"

"O que quer que eu faça?"

"Preciso que vá a um lugar pra mim antes que seja tarde"

Aragorn não sabia aonde tinha que ir mais não questionou as ordens de seu pai, quando ele pretendia preparar o cavalo para partir Gandalf apareceu e pediu para que ele ficassa, ele finalmente tinha respostas.

Eles colocaram uma cama ao lado da de Tranduil e colocaram legolas, quanto ao rei nada podia ser feito ele estava morto, mas ficou decidido que somente quando os elfos que estavam na floresta voltassem todos deveriam saber da morte do rei, seria algo dificil de fazer e que provavelmente apagaria as esperanças de muitos, mas algo assim não podia ser escondido.

* * *

Legolas não sabia onde estava todo o seu corpo parecia adormecido e cansado, olhando ao redor ele tambem viu que não estava mais na floresta, nem em Mikwood, estava em uma especie de palacio mais o lugar estava compeltamente deserto, de repente algo chamou sua atenção havia algo no ar. Uma voz .Ele andou até a voz e viu alguem na sua frente quando ele se aproximou notou que quem quer que fosse estava de costas, ele ficou surpreso quando a pessoa se virou e ele viu que era seu pai, mas antes que ele pudesse fazer algumas coisa ele o atingiu na face , com uma força incrivel e o fez cair no chão.

Quando ele começou a se levantar e olhou para seu pai viu seus olhos negros

"quem é você?"

Finalmente a criatura mostrou seu verdadeiro rosto e riu

"você sabe quem eu sou e sabe o que eu quero"

"mirkwood nunca se renderá a você"

Legolas não recebeu resposta de imediato apenas mas um riso

"Mirkwood não se renderá, já ouvi isso antes, acho que voce deve se perguntar o que houve com seu pai"

"o que fez com ele"

"Tenho que adimitir ele é mais resistente do que eu pensava, mais não tão resistente, neste momento ele está habitando o meu mundo , apenas um fantasma vagando pela escuridão"

Legolas estava com medo do que havia feito ao seu pai mais não podia demonstrar isso

"você está mentindo"

"não estou e você sabe disso, mais não se preocupe logo vai se encontrar com ele assim que eu consegui vence-lo"

"você nunca vai me vencer"

"É o que veremos principe"

Nesse momento todo o castelo começou a desaperecer e logo eles estavm em uma caverna e Legolas não via nada alem da escuridão, logo algo o atingiu no rosto o enviando novamente para o chão.

"Esse é o meu mundo principe,nada e nenhuma de suas armas podem me vencer aqui, esperei o bastante, finalmente,hoje teremos o nosso duelo."


	14. Sonhos e Realidade

**Antes do capitulo eu só queria esclarecer uma coisa, Legolas está em um mundo de sombras uma especie de mundo alternativo então enquanto ele acha que se passaram apenas horas no mundo real o tempo passa muito mais rápido.**

**Outro detalhe, tudo que estiver em italico não é real são especies de visoes e no inicio eu coloquei uma pequena parte do capitulo anterior para ajudar a esclarecer as coisas**

**Sonhos e Realidade**

"Esse é o meu mundo principe,nada e nenhuma de suas armas podem me vencer aqui, esperei o bastante, finalmente,hoje teremos o nosso duelo"

" Nosso duelo já está marcado assim como o destino daqueles a quem tanto ama, incluindo seu pai, apesar do que todos acham, ele não está morto é apenas mais um fanrtasma como eu, apenas uma pequena parte dele está ligada ao mundo real eu não poderia mata-lo eu quero ele ao meu lado assim como voce, é tudo uma escolha não precisamos lutar se estivermos do mesmo lado afinal uma parte de mim já está em voce "

Legolas não via nada, mas mesmo assim ficou de pé e tentou parecer o mais orgulhoso possivel

"eu nunca vou para o seu lado"

"Eu achei que não ia mudar assim tão facilmente mais não se preocupe vou dar uma oportunidade para que veja o que acontecerá com seus amigos, para que pelo menos evite ter um destino igual, pense bem principe, está é minha unica oferta"

_ele não estava mais em uma caverna haviam ruinas e chamas por todos os lados, era dificil reconhecer o lugar mais depois de algum tempo ele finalmente notou o pior, era mirkwood_

_não havia ninguem mas ao longe podiam se ouvir estranhos sons de gritos misturados com palavras em uma especie de elfico impossivel de se compreender_

_de repente todo o lugar muda, ele estava agora em Rohan o lugar não estava destruido mais ele podia ver um exercito de homens lutando contra um ainda maior de espectros e orcs no meio de tudo isso ele viu alguem se destacando e ficou surpreso ao ver que era Aragorn_

_tudo ficou escuro novamente e ele viu novamente Aragorn mais desta vez ele estava sozinho e inconsciente quando ele olhou novamnete viu que o homem não respirava, depois dele ele viu uma sucessao de fatos e viu a maioria de seus amigos morrendo perante seus olhos, no fundo ele sabia que isso não era real mais era horrivel e ainda havia uma possibilidade de que aquilo fosse uma visão dos proximos acontecimentos._

* * *

Em Rohan

o senhor de Rohan estava doente, para a surpresa de todos as noticias dos elfos diziam que Tanduil rei de mirkwood tambem estava doente isso deixava ainda mais claro o que no fundo todos já sabiam, os elfos eram apenas mais uma raça vitma de tudo isso.

na verdade apenas o rei de Rohan acreditava que os elfos eram culpados, era loucura lutar ou desconfiar dos elfos agora mais do que nunca havia essa ceteza pois os elfos haviam sido atacados e parecia que a batalha quase foi perdida.

Rohan estava sem um rei nos povoados proximos as pessoas buscavam abrigo em mirkwood e os demais estavam no palacio preparando-se para a proxima batalha, agora que o rei estava doente seu irmão assumiu o reino e fez o que era necessario mandou um emissario pedir ajuda aos elfos e anões,Rohan estava enfraquecida e se não houvesse ajuda provavelmente eles não resistiriam a proxima batalha.

* * *

Mirkwood

Os elfos que estavam na floresta voltaram ao palacio a procura de descanso mais encontram lá um ar morbido e triste. Em frente ao palacio estavam Gandalf o mago branco e Lord Elrold ambos estavam com expressoes serias e pareciam tentar esconder alguma coisa e era verdade, mal todos chegaram receberam ordens para reunir todos da cidade, homens e elfos em frente ao palacio, com exeção de quem estivesse ferido e precisasse de ajuda imediata.

A maioria dos elfos não estava preparada para as noticias que se seguiram.

Todos ouviram atentamente as palavras de Lord Elrold e mergulharam em profunda tristeza ao saber da morte de seu rei todos acreditavam que o rei estava viajando e em perfeito estado de saúde, essa revelação levou embora muitas das esperanças e mergulhou todo o reino em desespero e descrença.

* * *

Dias depois da morte de Tranduil e com legolas ainda inconsciente Lord Elrold ficou sob o comando da cidade mas antes de cuidar dos assuntos ligados a guerra algo precisava ser feito em relaçao a Legolas, felizmente Gandalf parecia ter encontrado uma forma de ajudar, o principe precisava ser trazido de volta das sombras e para isso era necessário usar um antigo feitiço elfico que havia sido esquecido a muitos anos, mais que agora precisava ser refeito, o processo poderia piorar ainda mais as coisas mais eles não podiam arriscar perder Legolas tambem.

Para todos os demais o principe parecia morto mas Elrold e Gandalf sabiam que provavelmente ele estava apenas adormecido, preso em algum lugar entre o mundo dos mortos e o dos vivos

_As imagens continuavam a aparecer e eram varios lugares, Mirkwood,Moria e Rohan tudo era apenas destruiçao e morte o pior de tudo era não saber quando e se realemnte aquilo iria acontecer._

_Antes que novamente fosse só escuridão uma forte luz apareceu e ele não conseguia respirar, __todo o seu corpo parecia estar se divindo em um milhao de pedaços, foi quando tudo suniu e ele acordou._

**Eu tenho que adimitir que nem eu mesmo sei para onde está indo esta historia então talvez eu demore um pouco para colocar outro capitulo, porque primeiro eu tenho que pensar no que fazer para não complicar tudo ainda mais. **


End file.
